Yosemite Remedy
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | Yosemite Remedy |- | Season | 1 |- | Episode | 12 |- | Air Date | December 22, 1995 |- |} "Yosemite Remedy" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis A criminal raccoon steals Timon and Pumbaa's valuables, and Timon wants to get even. Plot "Yosemite Remedy" begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat, and his warthog friend Pumbaa. The episode starts with Timon and Pumbaa packing to go back home. But then, a raccoon thief steals the two's suitcase and the two go to the Vulture Police to help them arrest the raccoon. The Vulture Police tell Timon and Pumbaa that they refuse to catch the raccoon if they didn't see the thief. The police draw several pictures in a book to see what the thief looks like: a zebra, a police car, a panda, a spotted dog, a skunk, a nun, and finally the raccoon thief Timon and Pumbaa saw. The police put "Wanted" posters on the trees with a picture of the thief, and then they catch the raccoon and send him to the "police station" to a criminal lineup. Timon and Pumbaa say that it's the raccoon who stole the suitcase. The vultures put handcuffs on the raccoon, but the thief tells them that he did not steal Timon and Pumbaa's suitcase, he found it. He then says that he cannot be guilty if they didn't actually see him steal the suitcase. The vultures take the handcuffs off the raccoon's hands and the thief leaves with Timon and Pumbaa shocked. When Timon and Pumbaa get out of the "police station," the raccoon tells the two that he really did steal their suitcase. When Timon opens the suitcase, he and Pumbaa see that there are bricks instead of the valuables they put in their suitcase. So Timon decides to get even with the thief. Timon's first revenge is to call the pizza delivery man to deliver 100 pizzas to the raccoon, so the thief won't be able to pay. However, his plan backfires when the pizza man gives the thief several prizes for being their 100th customer. Timon's next revenge is to shave one of the raccoon's legs and put long sleeved socks and red high heels on it, but it turns out to be a gorilla, while the raccoon shows up behind Pumbaa. Timon next revenge is to throw the trash can the raccoon somewhat lives in down a cliff. But Timon and Pumbaa fall down as well as the trash can and when they land on a grass, the raccoon lands and Timon and Pumbaa find their valuables. The raccoon tries to escape the two, but then runs into the vultures, who arrest him. Timon is proud of his revenge and tells Pumbaa that they can now go home and "sleep soundly and not worry about anything or anyone." Quotes Timon: You know what they say, Pumbaa. Don't get mad... Pumbaa: Get happy? Timon: No. Pumbaa: Get cracked? Timon: No. Pumbaa: Uh, get on someone's nerves? Timon: No, Pumbaa. It's Don't get mad, get even. We're gonna get even Pumbaa: Ya know that's funny, cuz' you sound kinda mad. Video thumb|400px|left : Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media